Vents contraires
by Aelly
Summary: Lucius Malfoy a fait l'erreur de trop, et c'est sa famille toute entière qui en souffre. Pour protéger ce qu'il lui reste, il n'a plus d'autre choix que de changer de camp. Mais comment les derniers Malfoy peuvent-ils s'intégrer à la résistance ? Et qui va bien pouvoir prendre soin d'eux, âmes perdues au milieu de la guerre ?


Voici le premier chapitre de Vents Contraires. Je me suis découvert un goût prononcé pour les histoires avec une relation Hermione / Lucius, tant qu'ils sont tous les deux majeurs et consentants. Ce sera le cas dans cette histoire, rassurez-vous !

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, alors j'espère que je ne ferai pas trop de bêtises !

* * *

Quand on était un Malfoy, il y avait plusieurs choses à respecter en permanence. Être fier d'être un Malfoy, toujours regarder les autres de haut, réussir en toutes circonstances, être ambitieux, soigner ses relations, être irréprochable et surtout, surtout, ne jamais exprimer la moindre nervosité. C'étaient là des préceptes que Lucius Malfoy avait toujours suivis à la lettre. Lui et Narcissa avaient toujours pris soin de montrer un front uni et parfait dès lors qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Oui, Lucius avait toujours été fier d'être un Malfoy et n'avait jamais montré sa peur à qui que ce soit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

En tant qu'homme riche, puissant et encore bel homme malgré ses 45 ans, Lucius n'avait jamais eu grand-chose à craindre. Mais ce soir-là, il se souvenait amèrement qu'il avait juré allégeance à un mage noir plus puissant que lui, et ce mage noir n'était pas des plus heureux. Un homme comme lui n'avait pas pour habitude de questionner ses décisions, de regretter ses choix et ses actions. Mais il devait bien avouer que ce soir, il se maudissait d'avoir un jour ployé le genou et d'avoir tendu le bras gauche devant Lord Voldemort.

Vêtu de ses capes noires, le visage pâle, mais imperturbable, Lucius jeta un œil discret, mais inquiet sur son seul et unique enfant. Son fils. Draco. Ce garçon que lui et sa femme avaient gâté à outrance, mais qui n'avaient pas réussi à le protéger des desseins de ce sorcier. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Qu'allait-il LEUR arriver ? Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son fils.

Discrètement, dissimulé derrière sa cape, il attrapa la main de son épouse et lui serra doucement en signe de soutien. Narcissa marchait à sa droite, fière et altière comme une reine montant à l'échafaud. Elle lui adressa un regard en coin qui exprimait bien plus que de grands discours. Ils étaient ensemble, ils allaient s'en sortir. Il fit courir son pouce sur le dessus de sa main en une caresse légère, mais tout aussi parlante. Ils étaient les Malfoy.

Draco avait beaucoup maigri. Il avait perdu le peu de couleurs qu'il avait et semblait un peu plus renfermé chaque jour. Ses yeux gris acier semblaient perdus dans ce visage trop pâle pour un jeune homme d'à peine 20 ans. Il regardait droit devant lui, la bouche pincée et les yeux voilés par l'inquiétude. Il eut envie de poser sa main sur sa marque, ce tatouage aussi noir que l'âme de celui qui l'avait tracé. Il sentait la magie pulser sur sa peau, le brûlant un peu plus chaque seconde. Le « Maître » était furieux. Draco avait envie de hurler, de crier, de pleurer… Mais il était un bon Malfoy et seules ses lèvres exsangues trahissaient sa nervosité.

Le trio marchait à grands pas, faussement assuré, vers le repaire de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier s'était proclamé maître d'un vieux manoir moldu qui tombait peu à peu en ruines. La priorité étant de détruire Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, aucun aménagement n'avait été fait dans cette bâtisse.

La nuit avait étendu son ombre sur le Royaume-Uni, et la nature tout entière semblait se faire discrète autour de l'antre du Mage Noir. Pas un grésillement, pas un souffle de vent, pas un hululement de chouette ne tranchait le silence pesant qui régnait. Lucius et sa famille s'avancèrent dans les jardins défraîchis et misérables jusqu'à atteindre la lourde porte en bois et en fer forgé. Cette dernière s'ouvrit seule dans un grincement rouillé et sinistre.

À l'intérieur, de nombreux Mangemorts se tenaient déjà là dans un silence entrecoupé de murmures rauques. Il ne faisait pas bon de parler trop fort dans la demeure du Maître. Lucius et Narcissa ignorèrent superbement les petits sourires équivoques de certains, et Draco fixa un point imaginaire droit devant lui. Il était hors de question de montrer la moindre honte ou hésitation devant ces vautours. La place d'honneur autrefois réservée aux Malfoy allait être remise en jeu, et parmi les disciples de Voldemort, plus d'un était à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse.

La porte d'une salle de réception à leur droite s'ouvrit, et tous les sorciers (et sorcières) vêtus de capes noires et de masques entrèrent en coupant le chemin de la famille déshonorée.

Narcissa s'arrêta avant la porte et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari.

« Lucius… » commença-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

« Narcissa arrête… » répondit Lucius en la couvant d'un regard à la fois inquiet et tendre. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Nous avions pris la décision de le rejoindre tous les deux. »

« La dernière mission a échoué par ma faute, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » Souffla-t-il en serrant les dents, humilié de devoir l'admettre à voix haute.

Draco, qui s'était arrêté à côté d'eux siffla d'une voix tremblante.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. À moins que tu n'aies une solution miracle, _père_ , il va falloir accepter que…. accepter. »

Lucius cacha une grimace en entendant la voix amère de son fils unique. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment se racheter auprès de Draco. C'était de sa faute s'il avait reçu la marque, de sa faute s'il avait été chargé de tuer Dumbledore, de sa faute s'il avait dû abandonner son enfance pour rejoindre le monde cruel des mages en guerre.

« Que va-t-il nous faire cette fois ? » angoissa Narcissa, les lèvres pincées par la peur.

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas un maître particulièrement généreux ni miséricordieux. La dernière erreur de Lucius avait été payée par le prix du sang, ou plutôt par ses cris de douleur face au Doloris. Lord Voldemort maîtrisait la torture mieux que personne et, s'il ne ressentait pas l'amour ou l'affection, il en connaissait les effets sur les autres. En torturant un Malfoy, il en blessait trois.

Lucius se tût, mais leva la main de son épouse jusqu'à ses lèvres et posa un baiser léger comme une aile de papillon. Alors qu'il allait se remettre en marche, Narcissa se raccrocha à la main de son mari.

« Lucius … Si… » elle déglutit et se tourna vers son fils unique. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, consciente que leur famille était au bord du gouffre. « Avance sans nous Draco, on te rejoint. »

Le jeune homme resta un instant indécis, puis finit par obéir après avoir vu son père acquiescer silencieusement. Il disparut dans la salle de réception, rasant le mur.

Une fois sûre de leur intimité, Narcissa se jeta dans les bras de Lucius. Leur mariage avait peut-être été arrangé, mais elle l'appréciait vraiment et elle n'aurait pu rêver d'un meilleur mari pendant toutes ces années.

« Narcissa, que fais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu… »

« Lucius ! » le coupa-t-elle d'une voix pressante.

« Ma douce ? »

« Si jamais… si l'un de nous s'en sort ce soir… »

« Chérie, il n'irait pas jusqu'à… » tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Réfléchis un peu ! Nom d'un chien, Lucius ! Nous sommes devenus inutiles… Trois recrues inutiles… »

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'ils plongeaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Narcissa esquissa un faible sourire et caressa doucement la joue râpeuse de son mari.

« Si l'un de nous s'en sort vivant, avec Draco… Il faudra le mettre à l'abri, seul Draco compte, Lucius. »

Narcissa savait combien ce qu'elle lui demandait était difficile. Elle avait toujours connu Lucius Malfoy en fier Sang-Pur, adepte de magie noire et intéressé par le pouvoir. Il avait œuvré pour les hisser au sommet des troupes de Mangemorts et…. Et elle lui demandait d'abandonner tout ça, s'il lui arrivait malheur. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, elle aurait opté pour la neutralité dans cette guerre ridicule… Mais Narcissa était une femme intelligente et elle savait pertinemment que ce luxe, même tout l'or de leur compte à Gringotts ne pourrait le leur offrir. Si ce n'était pas les Mangemorts qu'il fallait rejoindre, alors c'était l'autre camp. Des Traitres à leur sang, des Sangs de Bourbe et ce Potter… Mais au moins eux ne les utiliseraient pas pour gagner le pouvoir et ne jamais le partager. Imbéciles qu'ils étaient, tous ceux qui pensaient récupérer les miettes du pouvoir de Voldemort…

Sortant de ses pensées, la sorcière aux longs cheveux blonds entoura le visage de son mari avec ses mains. Lucius ferma les yeux, ses traits torturés par le doute.

« Narcissa… tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… »

« Jure-le-moi, Lucius. Draco doit être protégé. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, fais ce qu'il faut pour l'emmener là-bas ! »

Le sorcier resta silencieux, examinant le visage pâle et l'expression paniquée de son épouse. N'avait-il pas déjà assez sacrifié pour ce maître trop exigeant ?

« Je te le promets Cissy. Mais nous n'en arriverons pas là, on restera tous les trois. » Il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tièdes et reprit son expression imperturbable. Il était temps d'assister à la _réunion_.

La mère de Draco effaça toute trace d'émoi de son visage, tout en pensant avec une amère affection que son mari était parfois bien crédule. Non, ils ne ressortiraient pas de là tous les trois. L'un d'eux allait subir les conséquences de leur allégeance, elle en était persuadée. Elle espérait de tout son être que Draco serait épargné. Lucius tiendrait sa promesse, elle le connaissait si bien. En son for intérieur, elle espérait que les deux hommes de sa vie survivent, Lucius était bien plus fort qu'elle, à bien des égards. Lui seul serait capable de protéger leur fils.

Le couple Malfoy entra dans la salle de bal et rejoignit Draco. Ce dernier recevait de part et d'autre des regards moqueurs et autres ricanements de la part d'anciens camarades comme de la part de « vieux » mangemorts dont il ignorait presque le nom.

« Mangemorts, mes fidèles amis… » la voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort emplit les lieux, faisant taire jusqu'au moindre murmure.

La réunion avait commencé. Narcissa examina attentivement la salle, le nombre de personnes, les obstacles potentiels, les sorties potentielles… Une Serpentard ne devait jamais rien laisser au hasard après tout.

« Certains d'entre vous m'ont déplu. » La voix glaciale lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Le moindre tremblement, le moindre rictus et elle serait la carcasse que se disputeraient les vautours.

« Lucius … tu m'as autrefois servi avec davantage de vigueur. Ta famille a rejoint mes rangs pour apporter au monde une nouvelle lumière, une nouvelle ère. »

Le silence régna un instant dans la pièce. Voldemort, pâle et élancé, se leva d'un siège de velours bordeaux. Seul le bruissement de ses robes noires se fit entendre. Ses yeux rouges évaluèrent l'assistance et s'arrêtèrent sur le trio blond. Une grande main blanche, telle une araignée, vint caresser son menton. Les deux fentes qui lui servaient de nez frémirent.

« Lucius, Draco, asseyez-vous. » Dit-il en indiquant de la main deux sièges pourpres qui étaient apparus devant l'estrade sur laquelle il se tenait.

Les deux sorciers blonds échangèrent un regard, Lucius serra discrètement la main de sa femme et obéit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Suivi de près par Draco, devenu encore plus pâle, si cela était possible.

À peine les deux hommes s'étaient-ils assis, que des cordes venaient se resserrer autour de leurs poignets et de leurs chevilles. Draco sentit son masque de calme se fissurer, et une expression de terreur déforma ses traits d'éphèbe. Lucius ne garda son sang-froid qu'avec peine et se contenta de serrer les poings, ses articulations blanchissant à vue d'œil.

Narcissa, à quelques mètres de là eu bien du mal à s'empêcher de crier. Son mari… Son fils… Que devait-il advenir d'elle dans ce cas ? Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le Lord l'appela d'une voix sifflante.

« Narcissa, froide et délicieuse Narcissa… Viens donc me rejoindre ma chère. »

La sorcière pouvait sentir sur elle les regards de ceux qu'elle avait un jour appelés « amis ». Ces sorciers et ces sorcières qui se délectaient du spectacle à venir, comme les Romains se réjouissaient des jeux du cirque. Sauf qu'elle n'allait pas affronter un lion affamé…. Elle allait juste affronter les idées tortueuses de Lord Voldemort.

Le mage noir attendit patiemment que la superbe femme s'avance jusqu'à son estrade. Elle souleva le bas de ses robes et saisit la main tendue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme dans un bal mondain, il lui leva la main jusqu'à sa bouche sans lèvre, étirée dans un sourire sardonique. Elle masqua un frémissement de dégoût face au contact froid. Voldemort l'examina de ses yeux rouges et lui lâcha la main.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et écarta les bras face à l'assemblée.

« Mes amis, Lord Voldemort est un maître généreux. Lucius ici présent a par de nombreuses reprises mis en danger notre Nouveau Monde. Je pourrais éliminer un si dangereux élément… Mais la famille Malfoy a su être un grand soutien pour notre cause, Lord Voldemort n'oublie pas mes amis, il n'oublie pas. »

L'homme serpent glissa une main paresseuse dans sa poche et en ressortit sa baguette aussi blanche que sa peau. Il la caressa pensivement avant de la pointer vers le père de Draco.

« Je devrais te tuer Lucius, pour tes erreurs et celle de ton rejeton. Mais un Doloris ou un Avada ne me rendra pas ma victoire… Elle viendra en son temps. Mais tu mérites de souffrir mon ami, ta pénitence si tu veux. »

Un sourire macabre étendit la bouche du monstre, qui pointa alors sa baguette sur Draco. « Endoloris ! » siffla-t-il avec une hargne proche de la joie.

Le jeune homme n'était pas préparé. Il hurla, ses membres agités se tordaient malgré les liens qui l'emprisonnaient. Le sort dura 5, 10, 15, 20 secondes… Puis s'arrêta.

Draco respirait à grande peine, frémissant, et sentait du sang emplir sa bouche. Les yeux noyés de larmes qui refusaient de couler, il croisa le regard horrifié et paniqué de son père ainsi que l'expression tétanisée de sa mère.

Voldemort rit et rangea sa baguette.

« Je pense que tu es assez puni Lucius. »

La surprise habita les trois membres de la famille Malfoy. Lucius était décontenancé. Assez puni ? Cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à Lord Voldemort d'être aussi miséricordieux. Il y avait anguille sous roche, il le savait aussi bien qu'il savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette soirée.

« Maître ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qu'il voulait aussi inexpressive que possible.

La lueur mauvaise dans les yeux rouges de Voldemort le fit tressaillir.

« Oui Lucius, JE pense que tu es assez puni. Mais je ne suis pas seul dans ce plan, n'est-ce pas ? Bien d'autres sorciers et sorcières participent à la mise en place de cette société rêvée où seuls les Sang-Purs pourront accéder au pouvoir. Alors, mes fidèles serviteurs, vous aussi punissez la famille Malfoy comme ils le méritent ! »

Comme dans un rêve, Narcissa vit ses anciens amis se rapprocher, baguette à la main. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver, ne l'avait-elle pas dit à Lucius ?

Elle allait mourir, de la main des autres Mangemorts. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que sa souffrance ne serait pas trop longue, « tu es vraiment une chochotte, Cissy ! » lui avait un jour dit Andromeda, exaspérée par les pleurs de sa plus jeune sœur. Oh sa sœur… La si sage Andromeda, si elle avait eu le temps de ….

Narcissa Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée, le premier sort la touchait en plein ventre. Tellement surprise, elle n'entendit ni le rire sadique de son autre sœur, Bellatrix, ni les cris de détresse de son fils et de son mari. Sa fin ne faisait que commencer.

À de nombreux kilomètres de là, Harry Potter se réveillait en nage dans son lit. Quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit chez les Mangemorts, de très inhabituel !

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, une petite note pour me dire si vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez pensé des personnages, si vous avez envie de voir un événement particulier avoir lieu dans cette histoire, bref dites-moi tout !


End file.
